The Villain on the Outside
by diellemabelle
Summary: DARK fic. As Asuna fought to survive in Aincrad, her body lay helpless back in the real world. A man watched her dream - until he couldn't just watch anymore. Rated M for a reason!


_******Author's Note:** This story is not for the faint of heart! It is a very dark story about how helpless the people trapped in SAO were in the real world. I will come right out and say it, this story contains rape. So if you don't want to read about that, stop right NOW! That is all. The rest of you, Enjoi! _

**The Villain on the Outside**

The SAO incident had been common knowledge for about a week now. Media outlets spammed the country with reports of players dying [in-game], or as a result of outside tampering with the Nerve Gear that held 10,000 young people prisoner. Rumors of the whereabouts of the creator of the VRMMO Sword Art Online, Akihiko Kayaba, were murmured in coffee shops, trains and all night clubs. Parents and families of the players that were trapped in the game flocked to the hospitals on a daily basis, hoping that their loved one would wake up; that it was a big hoax. Japan, as a whole, was in denial.

Only two days ago, Nobuyuki Sugo was informed that someone he knew was also trapped in SAO. It was the daughter of his company's director and her name was Asuna Yuuki. He'd known the girl since she was very little, having been involved in the family business and being very close to her father. In fact, his desire to inherit the company in the future, he'd proposed an arranged marriage between himself and Asuna to her father about a year ago. Due to his busy work schedule, he hadn't been in contact with Mr. Yuuki for several days. As soon as he found out what had happened, he rushed to the hospital where Asuna now lay, as if in a coma.

Around her bed gathered her family, looking down at her with sad eyes. Stroking her hair tenderly, her young mother seemed to be having a hard time living without her precious daughter. Her older brother was tearing his hair out; supposedly he'd been the one to buy the game but hadn't been able to play it because of work. He blamed himself for Asuna's predicament. Frankly, Nobuyuki blamed him, too. It was his fault. But, he would never say so aloud. It would be rude, and he didn't want to say anything that could risk his precarious position for inheriting the company from their father.

So he chose a tact of compassion as he entered the room, schooling his face to be one of humble regret. Upon seeing him, Mr. Yuuki bowed deeply, a sign that he really was quite shaken, as he was both older and higher ranking in the company. "It is good for you to have come, Sugo-san."

"I came as soon as I heard. My condolences to your family, Yuuki-senpai," he replied respectfully, bowing as well. Then, he shifted his gaze over to the girl in the bed. "My dearest Asuna-chan, it pains me to see you this way."

The family accepted this heartfelt sentiment. It was appropriate coming from her future-fiancé.

"I will visit her every day I can," he promised. "So that I will be there when she awakens."

Mr. Yuuki seemed to think of something and then exited the room quickly. He returned moments later with a nurse. "This man here is Nobuyuki Sugo. He is Asuna's fiancé. Make sure he has access to her room at all times."

The nurse tried to protest that only family were permitted to visit, and only during designated visiting hours. The exchange angered the father, who then swore he'd find a hospital where they understood the value of true love. In a few days, Asuna's body was transported to a private medical facility.

To keep up appearances, Nobuyuki visited Asuna every day for the first month. Usually he'd arrive after the work day and spend a few hours on the internet at her bedside. When her father was around, he'd be sure to hold her cold hands in his and whisper to her gently about his day and his plans for their wedding once she wakes up. It always moved her father to tears.

After the first month, he came less frequently, about three times a week. Alone in her room, he'd focus on work, though now and again he'd find himself talking out loud about a business deal or a client he had. It was strange how, without moving or saying anything, the young girl seemed to demand his attention. She was beautiful, he knew, she had been all her life. Now, at fifteen, she was becoming a woman and it seemed her beauty grew every day. Some nights he'd just stare at her for hours.

His favor in her father's eyes continued to build, and he was put in charge of more important tasks within the company, to the point where an entire division was under his supervision. Impatient as he was for power, one day he broached the possibility that Asuna might never wake up. It was a delicate conversation, but Nobuyuki was a talented actor. He convinced Mr. Yuuki to adopt him legally, so that no matter what happened, he would inherit the company. Of course, the day Asuna woke up, the adoption would be voided so that he could marry her properly.

It seemed SAO was a boon for Nobuyuki, and he began to half-wish that Asuna did die in-game. In truth, the girl was willful and disliked him severely. There was no way she'd agree to marry him. Consciously, anyways.

But – on the nights he spent in her room, watching her dream in a world of fantasy – he couldn't shake the pleasant thought of spending the rest of his life with her. With a sad smile, he brushed the hair off her forehead gently. _If only you could be so mild when awake_.

Time wore on, and months turned into years. Visiting Asuna had become part of Nobuyuki's life. He looked forward to the peaceful time he spent in her company. His loneliness did wear on him from time to time, and after two years he began to get frustrated. Whether she died or woke up didn't matter, he tried to tell himself, as long as something ended this purgatory. But he knew he wanted her to return to him. In his mind, she was already his wife. He'd imagined their wedding day numerous times. So many times, in fact, that believed it really had happened.

There was a security camera in the corner of the room. Sometimes, he'd unplug it so that he could give his wife a chaste kiss on the cheek. He figured it was not something that was anyone else's business, and he didn't want to have an audience. The first time, that was all he did before he plugged the camera back in. The following week, he expected to hear from her father and receive a scolding for such an indecent act. Surely, the security would not allow him back in the room, he thought, ashamed. However, in two days he returned to Asuna's bedside without incident. No one seemed to care.

After that day, he unplugged the camera once a week.

The bed on which Asuna lay was packed with cooling gel so that her body would not succumb to infection while she was unconscious. This arrangement made her skin cold to the touch. Nobuyuki lamented her fiery warmth. Occasionally he'd try to warm her up, stroking her arms up and down, feeling the heat of friction on his hands. But as soon as he stopped her temperature dropped again.

One day, about two years after she'd been taken prisoner, Nobuyuki notice a flush on her cheeks. At first he thought he imagined it, but as he raised a hand to her delicate face he felt a heat there that was new. Thinking she was awakening, he straightened his tie and leaned back in his seat, trying to look important but non-threatening. But nothing happened and eventually the blush faded. It had been so cute, he wished he could have enjoyed it while it lasted, but he had been too worried about her reaction when she woke up.

He carefully stood and unplugged the camera. With such a small gesture, she'd made him feel like a fool for being there, for visiting his own wife! A humiliated type of anger washed through him. Without the risk of being caught, he reached out and touched her breast assertively.

_Will this make you blush, my innocent Asuna?_

No reaction registered on her face. Emboldened, he reached out and cupped the other breast with his other hand. Having visited her so often in the past two years, the extent of her gradual maturation had not dawned on him. That is until tonight. His breathing became shallow and touching her body like this was exciting him to no end. The element of danger – of being caught or of her waking up – made everything feel more intense. The tension grew to the point where he'd had to take care of his needs right there in the room. He stroked himself, all the while touching Asuna's cold skin.

Just like after the first time he'd unplugged the camera, a feeling of shame washed over him, and he didn't visit the hospital for a whole week afterwards. Work became a convenient excuse. However, temptation called him back to her room and he was helpless to resist.

* * *

In game, Asuna married a young man named Kirito after a whirlwind romance where they each had saved the other's life. They moved to the 22nd floor of the floating castle Aincrad where they lived in a cozy cottage in the woods. Just being near Kirito caused Asuna to blush, knowing that he'd chosen to share his life with her. It was all that she ever wanted, being with him then. Every day was more beautiful than the last. She'd cook wonderful meals and they'd watch the sun set over the lake. For once she was able to forget about clearing [bosses] to finish the game, or that at any point their lives might be snuffed out by the game master Akihiko Kayaba. For the first time in two years she enjoyed herself.

Though they were married, they were both only teenagers in real life. Therefore, they slept in separate beds in the same room. Sometimes they would cuddle before falling asleep in each other's arms but they never turned off their [morality filter] that would allow them to cross that last line. The arrangement was a good one, she didn't want her first time to be [in-game], but she often had vivid dreams that she desperately wanted to make a reality.

* * *

These dreams manifested in the real world, to the happiness of Nobuyuki Sugo. Only a few days after the first blush, it seemed that Asuna's body increased in temperature regularly. The effect fascinated Nobuyuki. With the camera off, he investigated the source of the warmth. Meticulously, he slid his hands over Asuna's body, starting with her flushed face, and moving downwards. Sometimes the skin on the back of her neck was warm. Other times, goosebumps appeared up her arms. As his hands delved further, he discovered a great warmth between her legs. Having gone this far, Nobuyuki was incapable of feeling ashamed of what he did next. Lifting the hospital gown that covered her naked body, he reached under with his fingers and felt that she was wet.

The moment stretched on as his heart pounded in his chest. Asuna, his wife, seemed to plead him.

He could hear her voice, clear as day, "Take me, Nobuyuki-senpai! I need you!"

First he glanced back at the camera, assuring himself that the light was off. Then, shakily, he removed his suit pants, and draped them over the hospital chair. He looked back at Asuna, his angel, looking so cute and innocent on her bed, the unsightly Nerve Gear still marring her perfect appearance. When he saw her blush again, he was pushed over the edge. His underwear was practically torn off in his haste to consummate their love.

"I'll take it slow, Asuna. I know it's your first time," he said feverishly.


End file.
